TH Twincest  Tu ne tueras point
by Mael-K
Summary: Dis, Tom, si un jour je tue quelqu'un, tu continueras de m'aimer ?      Qu'avais-je répondu, déjà ?   Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Tu ne tueras point.

« Dis, Tom, si un jour je tue quelqu'un, tu continueras de m'aimer ? »

Qu'avais-je répondu, déjà ? « Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. » Oui, quelque chose comme ça, probablement. On devait avoir quinze ans, peut-être plus. Couchés sur un vieux matelas abandonné en plein milieu d'un champ, on s'évadait, clope au bec, les mains coincées sous nos têtes saturées de rêves. Des gosses normaux, un peu plus téméraires que les autres, un peu moins sérieux aussi. Bill n'était pas à proprement parler mon petit-ami. Disons qu'il était avant tout mon jumeau, et ça faisait de lui la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Bill était, pour être tout à fait exact, mon amoureux. Oui, je crois que ce terme serait le plus juste. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais tout donné pour lui. Personne ne pouvait nous séparer, ça semblait l'évidence même. Jusqu'à notre majorité, nos pas ont pris le même chemin, sans qu'on imagine qu'il puisse un jour en être autrement. Il y a eu le lycée, nos premiers excès et nos premières expériences, cigarettes, alcool, herbe et tout le reste. J'acceptais ses aventures, il acceptait les miennes. On était ce qu'on appelle un couple libre. Le soir, quand je me sentais trop seul, je le rejoignais dans son lit. On ne s'imposait aucune limite. Faire l'amour ensemble n'avait jamais été une honte. Une interrogation, oui. Une préoccupation, très certainement. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté aimer mon frère de cette façon. Depuis que je suis gosse, c'est comme ça. Pourquoi résister ? Puis il y a eu le bac. Obtenu de justesse, comme toujours. Bill et moi n'étions pas des élèves assidus. J'avais trop à faire avec ma guitare, et lui, trop à faire avec la mode. C'est d'ailleurs elle, précisément, qui me le prit. Peut-être est-ce un peu excessif ? Mais vous devez savoir que j'ai vécu le départ de Bill comme un abandon. Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien de plus simple. Il y a eu ce mec, cheveux lavande et costume excentrique. Bill avait traversé devant lui et l'homme n'avait pas réussi à détacher ses yeux de lui. Un coup de foudre, si vous voulez. Quelle ironie. Finalement les liens, si forts soient-ils, finissent toujours par se briser. L'homme l'a suivi, lui a donné sa carte, ponctué d'un joli clin d'œil. « Tu m'intéresses. Ton corps, tes courbes, tes traits... Je suis styliste. Écoute, je suis sûr que je peux créer quelque chose de fabuleux pour toi. » A partir de ce jour là, Bill n'a plus cessé d'en parler. L'homme travaillait à Londres. Ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Berlin ce jour-là, c'est un mystère, et très sincèrement, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait jamais mis les pieds. Nos parents ont encouragé mon frère à saisir cette opportunité. Ils affirmaient que s'il se faisait connaître dans ce milieu, il pourrait être payé très cher pour faire une chose qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Ils avaient raison, et je détestais ça. Il les a écouté, et il est parti. Détrompez-vous, Bill ne voulait pas me laisser, et la scène de notre séparation fut la plus pathétique de toute ma vie. On a pleuré beaucoup, tous les deux. Ça faisait peine à voir. Il est parti durant l'été 2007, et nous n'avons plus jamais vécu ensemble, après ça. Il aurait voulu que je l'accompagne, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. D'abord, il y avait cette université dans laquelle j'étais inscrit, et à laquelle je ne pouvais pas renoncer. Je m'étais battu pour y entrer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance. Et puis, au delà de ça, je détestais l'idée de vivre dans son ombre. J'avais ma fierté, vous comprenez. Je peux être si bête parfois, pour une simple question de dignité. Je suis resté à Berlin. Il revenait deux fois par an, au début, parce que l'argent manquait et que les voyages étaient coûteux. Puis, au bout de la troisième année, il n'est plus venu qu'à Noël. Ce n'est pas que ça ne marchait pas pour lui. Au contraire, ça marchait trop bien. Et consacrer du temps à sa famille était devenu dérisoire. Je suis probablement de mauvaise foi. Souvent, il nous proposait de venir, il nous disait « Je vous paierai le billet », mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. En fait, on manquait de courage. Moi, surtout. J'avais peur de ce monde, de ces gens, de ce pays. J'avais peur de retrouver un Bill méconnaissable, je craignais de ne pas retrouvé mon Bill, celui de mes souvenirs. Alors je restais dans mon coin, à Berlin, je poursuivais mes études de musique, je m'en sortais plutôt bien d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'aimais ce que je faisais, moi aussi. Nos parents pouvaient être fiers de nous. Seulement, nous, il y avait bien des choses que nous regrettions.

« Tom, tu dois avoir plusieurs appels en absence, ton portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner.

- Ah, d'accord. Merci. »

Je dépose mon sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine et m'empare de mon téléphone. Cinq appels en absence, tous de Bill. Et je ne suis parti qu'un quart d'heure. Je compose son numéro et colle l'appareil à mon oreille, m'installant sur le canapé aux côtés de Hugh. Il me donne le joint qu'il vient de rouler et je tire dessus en lui souriant.

« Allô ? »

Sa voix est aiguë, sa respiration saccadée.

« Salut, Bill ! Tu vas bien ?

- Non, non, je vais pas bien du tout. Tom... »

En effet, il est en pleurs au bout du fil et je sens son angoisse jusque dans mes os. Lui et moi ne nous voyons presque plus, mais il me suffit d'être en contact avec lui pour le comprendre de nouveau parfaitement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je, je me...

- Tu as eu un accident ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je me lève aussitôt et pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quelque chose ne va pas, et j'ai besoin d'être isolé pour mieux l'entendre. Il sanglote, je panique. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ? Mes instincts de grand frère protecteur se réveillent, et j'insiste, le pressant pour obtenir une réponse.

« Non, j'ai pas, je veux dire, je vais bien, moi je vais bien. Putain Tom, je, t'es le seul que je pouvais appeler. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Il s'est passé un truc horrible. Putain, putain, je suis dans la merde. »

Il parle si vite que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Il a dû prendre quelque chose. Bon Dieu, je lui avais dit d'arrêter ces merdes.

« Ralentis, Bill, je comprends rien.

- Non mais, je, putain ça s'est passé si vite, j'ai même pas réalisé et... Tom, il faut que tu viennes. »

Son ton est devenu soudain plus grave, et j'ai compris que malgré l'absurdité qu'il venait de formuler, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? T'es encore perché, Bill.

- Mais non, putain, c'est retombé il y a un bon moment !

- Alors j'avais raison, t'as bien pris quelque chose.

- Tom, on s'en fout de ça ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Il faut que tu viennes, je sais plus quoi faire ! Bordel, comment je vais faire, il y a tellement de sang, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un putain de cauchemar... »

Du sang ? Cette conversation semble se dérouler dans une autre dimension. Pitié, faites que je sois en train de rêver.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Quel sang, quel sang Bill ? C'est le sang de qui ?

- De. De. Putain je connais même pas son nom !

- Appelle une ambulance qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- C'est trop tard, Tom ! C'EST TROP TARD, PUTAIN ! »

Sa voix est hystérique. Mon Dieu, laissez-moi me réveiller, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, j'irai à la messe le dimanche matin, je ne coucherai plus avec n'importe qui, je boirai modérément et je ne fumerai plus. Plus jamais. Bill doit être en train de me faire une blague. Le 1er avril c'est déjà passé, pourtant, non ?

« Bill, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je... j'ai... Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Putain j'ai tué un homme. »

Voilà comment ma vie a basculé. Un simple mot, une broutille, une bêtise que tout le monde dit un jour dans sa vie. « Je vais te tuer », ce genre de menaces en l'air que vous n'imaginez pas une seconde rendre concrète. La mort, c'est quelque chose que vous connaissez de loin, qui ne touche que les plus vieux, et les plus malades. Le meurtre n'existe que dans les films et les séries à la télévision, ce n'est pas une réalité, ou du moins, pas votre réalité. Jusqu'au jour où votre portable sonne et qu'au bout du fil, votre frère, votre chair vous dit « J'ai tué un homme ». Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à ça ?

« Ne sors pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas. Tu es chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Je prends le premier vol pour Londres. Envoie-moi un message avec l'adresse.

- Oui.

- Bill. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

- Je...

- Je te le promets.

- D'accord. »

Je raccroche. Dans le miroir, j'ai l'air d'un cadavre. Ironie du sort. Je frotte mes joies rugueuses, mes lèvres sont blanches de stupeur. J'inspire profondément. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? N'aurais-je pas dû lui dire d'appeler directement la police ? Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et puis, s'il avait cru bon de le faire... Non, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Je devrais peut-être le rappeler et... Bon Dieu, Tom. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : courir à l'aéroport, prendre un billet, n'importe lequel, le rejoindre le plus vite possible et aviser là-bas. Aviser. Oui... Je passe mon visage sous l'eau froide, fixe mon reflet pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile, incapable de bouger. Puis je sors de la salle de bain et me précipite dans ma chambre. Mon colocataire, inquiet, me demande si tout va bien. J'acquiesce, affirmatif mon capitaine, tout va très bien, pas de raison de paniquer. Je ne suis même pas totalement certain que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je fourre quelques vêtements dans un sac, en hâte, cache mon regard cerné derrière des lunettes solaires et retourne dans le salon.

« Je vais à Londres. »

Mon ton est sans appel. Pourtant, Hugh proteste, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade, tu peux pas faire ça comme ça, sans même avoir réservé ! Ça me te coûter les yeux de la tête !

- Tant pis. Bill a besoin de moi.

- C'est pas toi qui disait l'autre jour que c'était à lui de venir, que vous voyiez jamais et que c'était de sa faute ? »

Je soulève des magazines, à la recherche de mes clés, prêtant à peine attention à ce qu'il me raconte. Bingo, trouvées. Il soupire, je l'ignore.

« T'es vraiment à ses pieds, hein ?

- Ouais, je suppose. Je t'appelle de là-bas pour te dire quand je rentre. »

Il hoche la tête tristement et je claque la porte derrière moi. J'appelle un taxi qui tarde à arriver. Je boue sur place. Lorsqu'il s'arrête devant mon immeuble, je m'y engouffre en lâchant le nom de l'aéroport au chauffeur, qui me lance un « C'est parti » à travers la vitre qui nous sépare. Mon cerveau marche à cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Rien que ma présence dans ce taxi suffit à m'impliquer dans la mort de ce pauvre garçon. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui était-ce ? Je tape à toute allure sur le clavier de mon portable. « C'était qui ? » Non, ça ne peut pas être réel, je nage en plein délire. Il répond aussitôt. « Un junkie. » Devrais-je être étonné ? Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Pourtant, je ne dois pas lui en demander plus. Il me racontera tout en face. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de créer des indices qui aideraient à prouver sa culpabilité. Le corps mort et sanglant dans son appartement en constitue un suffisamment encombrant.

Parking de l'aéroport, je paie le taxi, gardez la monnaie, puis la foule, l'attente et enfin, l'accueil. Un billet pour Londres, le plus tôt possible. Londres ? Londres, oui. Maintenant ? Le plus tôt possible, oui, s'il vous plait. Quel que soit le prix ? Pitié, ne me faites pas me répéter, je suis déjà à bout. La fille tapote sur son ordinateur, Londres c'est bien ça ? Bordel, elle doit le faire exprès. Elle porte de grosses boucles brillantes et son nez est démesurément long. Presque autant que sa bêtise. « Pas avant demain matin, 9h12, monsieur. » En même temps, qu'espérais-tu, Tom ? Très bien, je le prends. Je tends ma carte et compose mon code. Un quart de ma paye du mois vient de partir en fumée, mais au moins, demain à quatorze heures, je serai avec Bill. Ou plutôt devrait-je dire : avec Bill et son compagnon cadavérique. Le sarcasme ne me réussit pas, et j'ai plus envie de vomir que de rire. Il est seize heures cinquante et je suis exténué. Mes nerfs ont dû m'abandonner, déjà. Je me dirige vers les sièges disposés dans le hall, m'y installe et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Un cauchemar, c'est ça Bill, un cauchemar. Je fouille dans mon sac, m'empare du roman que j'ai pris par réflexe sur ma table de chevet. Bien, je vais pouvoir me changer les idées. Je commence ma lecture, mais les mots me semblent lointains. Ils résonnent dans mon crâne, incompréhensibles et je finis par refermer le livre furieusement. Non, il ne m'a rien fait, mais il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me défouler. Je frappe mon front de ma paume, me lève, tourne un moment entre les sièges métalliques. Il faudrait que j'appelle Bill, que je lui parle. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir seul. Il est probablement enfermé dans une pièce vide, peut-être dans sa cuisine, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette et à finir tous les fonds de bouteilles qui lui tombent sous la main. Mais je dois résister. Je tente de recouvrer mes esprits. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ? J'essaie d'imaginer la scène. Bill et ce garçon, ensemble. Ils sont très excités tous les deux. Ils ont beaucoup bu, pris un ou deux rails de coke, assez pour planer un bon moment. « Viens là » dit Bill. C'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas. Il s'approche, ils s'embrassent, Bill ne s'offre pas tout de suite, il fait durer le plaisir, il joue avec l'autre pour que ce soit encore plus bon quand il se donnera enfin. Le mec s'impatiente, il a trop envie, la drogue l'excite, il ne sait pas se contrôler. Il serre Bill un peu trop fort, lui dit des mots crus, violemment, l'embrasse en le mordant. Bill gémit, de plaisir d'abord puis d'angoisse. Il n'aime pas l'amour violent, il veut plus de douceur, il caresse son visage, lui murmure de se calmer, l'autre n'en peut plus, il explose. La drogue ne lui réussit pas. Il plaque Bill contre le mur, il baisse son pantalon, brutalement, Bill est nu en dessous et l'autre ne tient plus. Mais Bill réussit à s'échapper, il s'écarte et lui dit d'arrêter, il lui dit qu'il lui fait peur, que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il a envie de le faire. Mais l'autre s'en fout, il se fout des sentiments de Bill, de ses envies et de sa peur. Il veut du sexe, il veut tirer son coup, il veut se vider. Exactement, se vider. Alors il se jette sur Bill, et Bill crie. Il colle sa paume à sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Bill se débat, malgré son apparence chétive il a de la force. Il repousse le garçon, lui hurle qu'il est malade. L'autre devient fou. Furieux. Il a les yeux révulsés et les muscles saillants. Un homme excité peut être effrayant. Il l'insulte, il lui dit « alors tu me chauffes et après tu me rejettes », il ne sourit pas, il est vraiment en colère, « petite salope », il crache, « tu n'es qu'une petite salope ». Il n'imagine pas qu'on puisse se refuser à lui. Il tente un dernier assaut mais Bill a eu le temps de saisir le cendrier en verre sur la table basse. Il lève le poing et frappe. Le coin s'abat sur le crâne du garçon, faisant un trou énorme. Il perd l'équilibre. Bill est terrifié. Il frappe une deuxième fois. L'autre tombe. La cocaïne commence à brouiller l'esprit de Bill, qui se recroqueville dans un coin de la chambre. Il se met à délirer. À rire, peut-être, parce qu'il est haut, parce qu'il est loin, et qu'il n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et lorsqu'il émerge enfin, il est trop tard. Le sang est partout, et l'autre ne respire plus.

Oui, je suis excellent pour inventer les histoires. Si seulement ça pouvait n'être qu'une simple affabulation. Mon portable vibre, je sursaute. Je crois que je deviens parano.

« Tom, tu arrives quand ? »

Je lis le message plusieurs fois, tentant d'écarter le voile opaque qui semble recouvrir mes pupilles. Je réponds vite, par réflexe.

« Demain, vers treize heures. »

J'aimerais lui dire « tout de suite », mais je ne peux pas. Et je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert d'être séparé de lui. Je suis de nouveau assis, et je laisse ma tête partir en arrière. Mes pensées ne cessent de s'embrouiller. Il y a un vacarme impossible, là-dedans. J'aimerais être un peu tranquille dans ma propre tête, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Merci. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute les gens autour. Des familles se pressent au guichet avant se s'installer près de moi. J'écoute leurs chamailleries et je souris amèrement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que je déteste la légèreté des gens. Les enfants rient, les parents crient, « arrêter de jouer avec cet appareil, j'ai dit arrête, arrête maintenant, mais c'est pas vrai il l'a fait tomber ! Je te l'avais bien dit de faire attention ! ». Et sinon, monsieur, vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde à le lui enlever des mains, ce fameux appareil ? Je soupire. Mes mains sont moites, ma nuque raide, mon dos douloureux. Et je n'attends que depuis une heure. Je n'ai pas tellement les moyens de me payer une nuit à l'hôtel, et puis, je n'arriverais même pas à dormir. Je me lève une nouvelle fois pour sortir. L'ambiance dans le hall est bien trop oppressante, il fait meilleur dehors. J'allume une cigarette et enfonce les écouteurs de mon i-pod dans mes oreilles. À peine deux chansons passent et je n'en peux déjà plus. Tous ces mots, tout ce bruit, je ne le supporte plus. Je dois parler à quelqu'un. Échapper à mes pensées. Je saisis mon portable et compose le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Allô ?

- Salut maman.

- Tom ! Tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais la semaine dernière...

- Hé bien je ne l'ai pas fait, tu vois. Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, je te pardonne. Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu travailles trop, Tom.

- Maman... Je vais voir Bill.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Mon avion part demain matin.

- Et je suis encore la dernière au courant, hein...

- Maman... J'ai pris mon billet tard. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose d'Angleterre ?

- Oh c'est gentil de penser à moi. Fais comme tu veux, je sais que tu n'as pas trop d'argent. Fais toi plutôt plaisir. Et embrasse bien ton frère de notre part à papa et moi.

- Oui, c'est promis.

- Et surveille-le, je sais qu'il est du genre à manger n'importe comment et à ne pas dormir suffisamment quand je ne suis pas derrière lui.

- Je... oui, je le surveillerai. Écoute, je dois te laisser, je suis sur le portable.

- Merci d'avoir appelé, Tom. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi. Je... je t'aime maman. »

Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse. Non, en fait, j'ai raccroché très vite pour ne pas l'entendre. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les déclarations d'amour. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'inquiètera pas et qu'elle n'aura pas l'idée d'appeler Bill. Ce serait pire que tout... Bon. Je prie pour que mon cerveau tienne le coup jusqu'à mon arrivée à l'aéroport de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous deux pour ces commentaires. Et merci Zairoon pour tes remarques constructives et également d'avoir fait l'effort de lire malgré la première impression (:

o

« Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi.

- Bill, il faut que tu partes. Papa et maman ont raison. Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici avec moi, tu sais, mais c'est une chance énorme.

- Mais toi, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.

- Je peux pas, Bill. Mon école est ici.

- Je serai tout seul. Comment je vais faire ?

- Tu te trouveras peut-être quelqu'un de bien pour prendre soin de toi.

- Jamais. Tu es le seul.

- Bill...

- Les autres c'est juste comme ça. C'est toi que j'aime. »

Mais que voulez-vous. L'être humain est une créature qui ne supporte pas la solitude. Malgré tout, j'ai passé près de six mois seul. Pourtant, croyez-moi, les occasions n'étaient pas rares, et je devais repousser constamment les avances de mecs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais ce n'était pas un effort de ma part. Mon corps ne réagissait simplement pas. Je n'avais pas envie de baiser, voilà tout. En fait, le premier à avoir réussi son coup, c'est mon patron. Azur. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler. Ça peut paraître ridicule, un peu comme ses costards multicolores. Seulement ça ne l'est pas, parce que il a une façon de les porter qui semble l'évidence même. Il faut croire que tout va à cet homme. Azur m'a tout appris. Il m'a donné le goût de la mode, il m'a appris à marcher, à me tenir, à me sentir beau. Lorsqu'on a fait l'amour, je n'étais pas excité. J'étais fasciné. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et je sais que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ça me convient parfaitement. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai de nouveau accepté que d'autres hommes me touchent. J'espérais que parmi eux se cachait celui qui me ferait oublier la douceur de Tom. Maintenant je sais qu'il n'existe pas. Maintenant, je ne peux plus compter que sur mon frère.

La vie est une putain de farce. Vous grandissez dans une petite ville d'Allemagne en vivant simplement, vous ne posez jamais la question d'une quelconque célébrité, d'une notoriété mondiale, vous êtes juste un gosse comme un autre, amoureux et pas trop exigeant. Et puis un jour, vous croisez la décapotable d'un styliste délirant qui met en vous tous ses espoirs. Vous connaissez la gloire, l'argent, les coups faciles, on vous met le nez dans la poudre, on aime autant votre cul que vos billets, tout semble vous sourire, un peu de travers, mais que voulez-vous, dans ce métier, l'hypocrisie est un sport reconnu. Vous vous rendez à une soirée de plus, une soirée de trop ? Substances et alcools habituels, vous bougez votre corps fragilisé par les régimes répétitifs, vous le bougez même très bien et il y a ce mec qui débarque sur la piste de danse, il se colle à vous et vous êtes trop excité pour lui résister. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Il est plutôt pas mal, et vous avez une sale envie de vous faire sauter. Alors vous ondulez un peu plus, vous appuyez votre bassin contre son entrejambe qui gonfle vite, et que vous imaginez déjà dans votre bouche. La célébrité vous a rendu obscène jusque dans vos pensées. Tard dans la soirée, ou très tôt, comme vous voulez, il vous raccompagne chez vous et vous le déshabillez avant même qu'il passe le pas de votre porte. Il grogne et vous le dévorez. Vous êtes devenu une bête sauvage. Vous ne savez plus faire l'amour, et vous baisez, faute de mieux. Toute votre vie est devenu un désordre incroyable, un désordre que vous cachez à vos parents, à votre frère, à tout ceux qui vous aimaient avant. Vous êtes devenu dépendant de la défonce, dans tous les sens du terme, et vous n'en avez même plus honte. Chaque soir, c'est une surenchère de dépravation, sex drugs and rock'n'roll, c'est tout vous, et ça ne vous amuse plus vraiment. Cette nuit-là vous êtes entreprenant, toutes les merdes qui coulent dans vos veines vous font sentir vivant autant que coupable, alors vous croyez devenir fou, vous coincez le corps de votre proie entre vos jambes et vous l'obligez presque à vous prendre, et quand son sexe entre en vous vous criez de douleur, de stupeur et d'angoisse. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher à Londres, vous vouliez juste défiler et porter des vêtements magnifiques, et si vous aviez pu vous seriez resté avec votre frère et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ce mec vous transperce et vous sentez les larmes couler, pourtant ce n'est pas le premier, c'est juste celui de trop, celui que vous n'auriez pas dû ramener, celui que vous n'auriez jamais dû aguicher. Il soulève vos hanches sans ménagements et entre en vous trop violemment, vos entrailles brûlent, la nausée vous gagne, vous n'en pouvez plus, alors vous lui dites d'arrêter et de partir, mais il ne vous lâche pas, il ne vous lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas souillé jusqu'au bout l'intérieur de votre corps. Vous hurlez, il prend son pied, il aime qu'on lui résiste, ça rend la chose plus excitante. Vous prenez le premier objet qui vous tombe sous la main, quelque chose de lourd, qui puisse l'assommer, et vous l'abattez sur sa nuque. Il hoquète de surprise, il réalise que ce n'est plus un jeu, il vous bouscule, ses yeux sont ceux d'un animal traqué, vous n'avez pas frappé assez fort. Vous êtes tombé en arrière et vous êtes étalé sur le sol, il se rue sur vous sans comprendre la douleur, alors vous frappez encore, une fois, deux fois, vous ne comptez même plus. Il crache du sang sur vos cuisses nues et blanches. Mais vous aussi vous avez saigné, et il en porte la preuve sur son sexe. Vous hurlez toujours, mais lui il ne bouge plus. Tout ce rouge, tout ce rouge. Vous rampez jusqu'au canapé et vous vous recroquevillez dans un coin. Vous vous endormez enfin, sans comprendre où vous trouvez la paix pour y parvenir.

Un sommeil sans rêve. À mon réveil, le corps était toujours là, sur le parquet, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur moi comme une menace. J'étais nu et son sang avait séché sur ma peau.

o

« Merci d'avoir voyagé avec Air Berlin. Nous vous souhaitons un excellent séjour à Londres. »

Excellent séjour, hein... Je détache ma ceinture et saisis mon sac dans le casier au dessus de ma tête. J'ai dormi tout le voyage. Pas étonnant, quand on sait que j'ai passé la nuit à marcher, cherchant désespérément à faire passer ce désir insoutenable d'entendre la voix de Bill. Je traine les pieds jusqu'à la passerelle menant à l'aéroport. La plupart des voyageurs sont souriants. Moi, je ressemble probablement à un fou échappé de l'asile. Mes yeux sont douloureux et je dois les écarquiller pour bien y voir. Mes cheveux sont dans un état lamentable, mes vêtements ne s'en sortent pas mieux. Je me hâte pour retrouver la sortie. Moi, personne ne m'attend dans le hall, et puis, je n'ai pas de bagage à récupérer. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Bill m'a déjà bien trop attendu. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et hèle un taxi. J'indique l'adresse que Bill m'a donné il y a quelques heures, et le véhicule redémarre. Une demi-heure, un toute petite demi-heure et je serai avec lui. Je découvre Londres pour la première fois de ma vie, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. À mes yeux, elle restera à jamais une ville maudite. Nous traversons les rues du centre-ville, atteignant bientôt Camden Town, ses punks, ses étudiants et ses pubs. Le taxi s'immobilise devant une série de bâtiments aux façades colorées. Je paie puis sors de la voiture, avant de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Dans le genre quartier tranquille, on a fait mieux. La porte de l'immeuble est ouverte, je la pousse et entre dans le couloir glauque donnant sur une cour intérieure. Deuxième, m'a-t-il dit. Je monte les marches à toute allure, m'accrochant à la rambarde branlante. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à vivre à cet étage. Je frappe. Aucune réponse. Pas un mouvement. Je frappe encore, plus fort. J'entends finalement du bruit, presque rien, un froissement. Je murmure. « Bill, c'est moi. C'est Tom. ». Aussitôt, comme s'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre et je sens ses doigts m'attraper par le col pour m'attirer sans ménagement dans l'appartement. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise, que ses lèvres viennent étouffer. Il serre mon visage entre ses mains, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans mes joues. Sa langue dans ma bouche, et je me sens chavirer. Il sanglote, ses larmes s'étalent sur ma peau, je le prends contre moi et mes bras se referment sur une couverture laineuse. En dessous, il est nu. Rayures écarlates sur son torse secoué de spasmes. Maigre et pâle. Je ne reconnais pas mon frère. Il est devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il tend son bras vers l'intérieur de la pièce, et je sais sans même regarder ce qu'il désigne. Je secoue la tête, saisis son poignet et lui demande où se trouve sa salle de bain. Sa main montre une autre direction et j'acquiesce silencieusement. Je l'entraine avec moi. Je n'ai pas regardé le cadavre. Je ne veux pas le voir avant d'avoir pris soin de mon frère. Toute réflexion faite, cet endroit n'est pas un appartement, mais plutôt un loft. Le plafond est assez haut, soutenu par d'épaisses poutres métalliques. Sa salle de bain est considérablement grande, permettant d'accueillir à la fois baignoire et douche. Je n'ai cependant pas le loisir de m'émerveiller. Je fais couler l'eau et installe Bill sur le rebord en cuivre. Je fais glisser la couverture et m'écarte un peu, pour mieux le regarder. Il n'a aucun geste de pudeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est par confiance ou par abandon. Bill est abîmé. Usé. Je pose mes yeux sur ses jambes. La vision du sang me lève le cœur, mais lorsqu'il sent mon regard et écarte les cuisses, ma peur surpasse mon dégoût. Le mot « viol » me traverse l'esprit, et je me retiens à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il entoure ma nuque de ses mains glaciales et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je me rapproche, pour abolir tout espace entre nous. Je veux entrer en lui. Je veux devenir lui. Prendre sa douleur, prendre sa panique, prendre ses fautes et les assumer, seul. L'épargner. Il noue ses jambes dans mon dos et je le soulève pour le faire entrer dans la baignoire. Il refuse de me lâcher, et je me couche sur lui dans l'eau brûlante. Mes vêtements se gonflent d'air. Il me les ôtes, un à un, et la lenteur de ses gestes me fait plus souffrir que n'importe quelle violence. Lorsque je suis nu, il se blottit contre moi, et j'efface doucement les traces de sa culpabilité. Il pleure en silence et je le serre plus fort. Le temps semble passer au ralenti. Je prie chaque seconde pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Une hallucination. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule, somnolant presque, mais soudain sa voix jaillit, comme venue des profondeurs de son corps, envahissant la pièce

« Merci d'être là, Tom. »

J'aimerais pouvoir répondre, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je l'embrasse, espérant le rassurer un peu par ce geste. Mais ses tremblements ne cessent plus. Il ressemble à un animal soumis. Sa peur est insoutenable.

L'eau est presque froide, à présent. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne semble vouloir bouger. Le bruit de nos mouvements étouffé par l'eau me parvient difficilement, comme si j'avais quitté la pièce. Mais le contact de ses épaules contre mon torse me rappelle que tout est bien réel. Je sors laborieusement de ma torpeur et pousse sur mes pieds pour me redresser. Mon sexe frotte son dos, il sursaute mais ne dit rien. Il sait très bien que je ne le toucherai pas. Il m'accorde une confiance aveugle. Je retrace le relief de sa clavicule de mes pouces et il penche la tête sur le côté, m'offrant son cou que j'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il n'y a aucune hâte dans mes gestes, pas de nervosité. Je le connais par cœur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il reprenne confiance en son propre corps. J'ouvre de nouveau le robinet, pour réchauffer le bain. Puis je remonte jusqu'à lui, mes doigts frôlant chaque millimètre carré de son épiderme. Il frisonne. Il se laisse faire. « Ferme les yeux ». Il s'exécute. Je mouille ses cheveux et verse du shampoing sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de le masser doucement. Il semble se détendre à ce contact, il soupire. Ses paupières restent closes et je le sens glisser peu à peu dans l'eau tiède.

« Bill c'est ça ?

- Euh, oui.

- T'es un timide toi... Mark, enchanté. »

Son clin d'œil m'avait fait rougir. Timide, moi ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait ça. J'avais enfoncé mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon à pince et j'avais souri. Oui, en arrivant ici j'avais été intimidé par tous ces gens, ce mouvement incessant, les aller-retours à travers la pièce de tout ces mannequins plus ou moins dénudés. Azur, le lendemain de mon arrivée à Londres, avait tenu à me montrer l'endroit où il passait la majeure partie de son temps. C'était son atelier, ou plutôt une partie seulement. Toutes ses productions de la saison étaient là, accrochées aux présentoirs ou sur les mannequins eux-mêmes. Les couturières s'activaient autour d'eux, jonglant avec les épingles à une allure folle, pendant qu'Azur déambulait parmi tout ce beau monde pour délivrer ses précieux conseils. J'étais planté en plein milieu de la pièce, osant à peine bouger, de peur de déranger. Mark était passé devant moi rapidement avant de revenir et de me bousculer doucement.

« Tu es chez toi, ici, tu sais. Azur va prendre tes mesures et te faire essayer quelque chose, je pense... »

J'avais hoché la tête sans répondre. Puis j'avais baissé les yeux, par réflexe, pour les relever aussitôt. Mark ne portait qu'un boxer et je n'avais aucune envie qu'on me prenne pour un voyeur dès le premier jour. À son rire moqueur, je m'étais senti définitivement stupide.

« T'as pas à être gêné, moi aussi je te verrai en petite tenue d'ici très peu de temps.

- Je...

- En tout cas, Azur a gagné le gros lot avec toi. Jambes immenses, traits androgynes, taille de guêpe. Tu étais fait pour ce métier.

- C'est, euh... Merci. »

Il avait encore ri, un peu plus fort cette fois, puis m'avait serré l'épaule comme pour me rassurer.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, t'inquiète pas. On est tous très gentils ici, tu verras. Ah, le patron arrive, je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Sur ces mots, il s'était éclipsé en vitesse et je l'avais regardé s'éloigner, admirant secrètement ses formes avantageuses. Puis Azur m'avait rejoint pour m'arracher à ma contemplation.

« Méfie-toi de Mark, il drague toujours les petits nouveaux. »

Je n'avais pas su si je devais prendre cette remarque au sérieux, et je n'avais pas répondu, par prudence. Il s'était alors mis à m'observer attentivement, avec une minutie déconcertante. Il avait tourné plusieurs fois autour de moi, me demandant de relâcher mes épaules, de me tenir droit, de relever le menton. J'exécutais tous ses ordres sans protester. Au fond, je trouvais ça follement agréable d'être ainsi détaillé. Enfin, sans plus de cérémonie, il m'avait demandé de me déshabiller, brandissant fièrement son mètre de derrière son dos. J'avais hésité, pris de court.

« Je me déshabille... Là ?

- Là, oui.

- Maintenant ?

- Bill, tu risques de t'habiller et te déshabiller très souvent ici. Autant commencer tout de suite, non ?

- Oui, je suppose... »

Tout en hochant la tête, j'avais dégrafé mon pantalon et ôté mon t-shirt. En simple sous-vêtement, je m'étais redressé et je l'avais regardé, anxieux. Allait-il dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il me trouverait trop gros ? Mes tatouages le dérangeraient-ils ? Peut-être serait-il surpris, et renoncerait-il à m'engager, décidant que mon physique n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, finalement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de devoir repartir. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, et que je devais rentrer à Berlin, je me sentirais profondément honteux. Tom réaliserait son rêve de musique, et moi, je devrais me rabattre sur une université quelconque pour suivre un cursus banal. La mode, c'était toute ma vie. Je voulais travailler pour Azur. Je voulais lui plaire. Je _voulais_ qu'il m'aime.

Toutes mes angoisses avaient disparu face à sa réaction. Son regard m'avait enveloppé tout entier, je m'étais senti sondé, plus nu que jamais. « Magnifique. » avait été le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé à la vue de mon corps. À ces mots, j'ai su que c'était gagné. Il avait promené ses doigts sur moi, prenant toutes les mesures nécessaires. Étrangement, son regard m'avait aussitôt mis à l'aise, et la peur m'avait enfin quitté. Azur avait une façon de contempler les gens qui débarrassait de tout complexe. En un instant, j'avais basculé dans son monde, me transformant en un modèle particulièrement intéressant, en un objet de luxe capable de porter ses plus belles créations. Je me sentais grand, beau, soudain digne d'intérêt. J'étais enfin quelqu'un à part entière.


End file.
